mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Sailor Moon chapters
'' as published by Kodansha on July 6, 1992 in Japan.]] This is a list of chapters of the manga series Sailor Moon written and illustrated by Naoko Takeuchi, and serialised in Nakayoshi, from February 1992 to March 1997. The series was originally collected into 18 tankōbon and published in Japan by Kodansha, with volume one released on July 6, 1992, and volume 18 released on April 4, 1997. It was later rereleased in 12 shinsōban to coincide with the run of the live-action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, with some corrections and updates to the dialogue and artwork. Volume 1 was released on September 22, 2003 and volume 12 released on July 23, 2004. The series has been licensed for English-language distribution in North America by Tokyopop, who has translated and released all 18 volumes from the Japanese first edition, split into three series, Sailor Moon with 11 volumes, Sailor Moon SuperS with four volumes, and Sailor Moon Stars with three volumes. Volume 1 was released on December 1, 1998, and volume 18 was released on September 18, 2001. The series was also published in thirty-five issues in traditional American comic book format. This publication was not complete, only containing chapters 8 through 33 and the extra Lover of Princess Kaguya. These were released starting in August 1998 at the San Diego ComicCon through mid 2001. As of May 2, 2005, all of the English-language manga is out of print. The manga has been licensed in Italy in 2010 by GP Publishing.http://www.gppublishing.it/news.asp?id=93 The manga series has spawned a variety of releases in other media, including a 200-episode anime series of the same name produced by Toei Animation and aired on TV Asahi. In addition, three anime films have also been produced by Toei, and a musical series, a 49-episode-long live-action series with two sequels, and a large number of video games have all been released. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178721-6 | LicensedRelDate = December 1, 1998 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-01-3 | ChapterList = * Act 1: * Act 2. * Act 3. * Act 4. * Act 5. | Summary = Everyone is talking about Sailor V, a crime-fighting superheroine who defends the streets of Tokyo. One of her fans, a lazy schoolgirl named Usagi Tsukino, rescues a cat with a crescent moon shape on its head, which later finds her again and speaks to her. Calling itself Luna, the cat tells Usagi that she is Sailor Moon, a chosen soldier with magical powers. She must gather together a group of allies, the Sailor Senshi, in order to fight off an ancient evil and locate a mysterious Princess and her holy Silver Crystal. During her first battle with evil, a mysterious figure called Tuxedo Mask appears, searching for the Silver Crystal for his own reasons. He is shown to be an older student named Mamoru Chiba in disguise, with whom Usagi has an antipathetic relationship. Alternately reluctant and excited, Sailor Moon soon meets the genius Ami Mizuno, who becomes her friend and who can transform into Sailor Mercury. Meanwhile, the villainous Dark Kingdom is revealed, ruled by Queen Beryl. The first of her henchmen, Jadeite, is defeated by Sailor Mars, another Senshi who has lived up to this point as the shrine maiden Rei Hino. The search for the Princess leads Usagi to a grand ball, where she shares a dance with Tuxedo Mask—and, later, a kiss, much to Luna's distrust. Joined by the strong Makoto Kino, who fights as Sailor Jupiter, the Sailor Senshi defeat Nephrite, the second henchman. Luna then reveals that the Princess they seek is the Moon Princess, and that the flighty Sailor Moon is destined to be the four soldiers' leader in finding and protecting her. In light of this, she gives Sailor Moon a new magic item: the Moon Stick. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178731-5 | LicensedRelDate = December 24, 1998 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-05-1 | ChapterList = * Act 6: * Act 7. * Act 8. * Act 9. | Summary = Determined to find the Silver Crystal, Tuxedo Mask tells the news media about it, causing an uproar all over Japan. Luna, distressed by the publicity, explains that the crystal has power to destroy an entire planet. Queen Beryl sends her third henchman, Zoicite, to drain the energy of everyone in town. Mamoru, realizing that Usagi is Sailor Moon, helps her to revive the fallen. Afterward, he reveals his identity as Tuxedo Mask and tells her that he wants the Silver Crystal because he lost his family and memory as a child, and has been having dreams about the crystal. As she leaves, they begin to realize their growing feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Beryl communes with an entity called Queen Metalia, which is struggling to reawaken and take its revenge on the kingdoms of the Earth and Moon. Zoicite, in another attack, nearly succeeds at defeating the Senshi, but is destroyed in the sudden arrival of Sailor V. This fifth Senshi is introduced by another cat, Artemis, as the Moon Princess. Urging the others to try and remember their past lives as soon as possible, she de-transforms into another schoolgirl, Minako Aino. Later, Beryl sends out her last henchman, Kunzite, to destroy the Senshi. When Tuxedo Mask arrives to help, Sailor Moon tries to send him away, but he sees an attack coming and leaps in front of her, receiving a terrible wound. Overcome with grief and horror, she transforms into the real Moon Princess, Serenity, and Sailor V becomes her guardian, Sailor Venus. Kneeling over Tuxedo Mask, Serenity remembers falling in love with him when he was Prince Endymion of Earth, and remembers seeing him killed by Beryl. As she weeps, one of her tears becomes the Silver Crystal, part of which separates into Tuxedo Mask's body. Kunzite, too, remembers his own past life with the other henchmen as Prince Endymion's guardians, the Shitennou. At Queen Beryl's command, he snatches Tuxedo Mask's body away and returns to the Dark Kingdom. Shaken, the Senshi decide that in order to move forward, they must return to their old home, the moon. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178744-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 21, 1999 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-06-8 | ChapterList = * Act 10: * Act 11. * Act 12. | Summary = The Senshi teleport to the moon, where they find the ruins of its ancient kingdom, the Silver Millennium. A sword made of rock is embedded in the ground, which, when pulled free, activates a holographic image of Queen Serenity, Usagi's mother in her past life. Speaking with her, Sailor Moon remembers how, as the Princess, she loved the planet Earth and would often sneak down to visit Prince Endymion. The Queen tells of an evil creature which rose out of the sun and attacked both worlds, destroying everything before she could seal it away. She warns that it is now reawakening, and urges Sailor Moon to use the Silver Crystal to destroy it. Only then can she live happily as a human girl, which was the true reason for her rebirth. When the Senshi return, Kunzite lures them into battle, but is defeated when they combine powers against him. Unconcerned, Beryl uses Metalia's power to raise up a brainwashed Prince Endymion as her new servant, whereupon he infiltrates the Senshi's control room and steals Usagi's part of the Silver Crystal. Beryl then attacks the Senshi herself and reveals that she herself led Earth's armies against the moon for jealous love of Endymion. The stone sword is revealed to be a third piece of the Silver Crystal when Sailor Venus uses it to kill Beryl. Grabbing it, the possessed Endymion escapes to the north pole, pursued by the other Senshi. Unable to heal Endymion, Sailor Moon realizes that the only way to defeat Metalia is to free the crystal fragment from his body. Weeping, she slashes his chest, then runs the sword through herself as well. The fully-realized crystal then forms in the air, growing until it covers up their bodies and is swallowed whole by Metalia. The Senshi hurl all their power at her, sacrificing their transformation devices in the process, but are struck down. Within the crystal, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask reawaken. The spirits of the Shitennou reveal Metalia's weak point, and with Tuxedo Mask lending her power, Sailor Moon prepares to seal Metalia away. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178753-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 14, 1999 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-15-0 | ChapterList = * Act 13: * Act 14. * Act 15. * Act 16. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178764-3 | LicensedRelDate = September 28, 1999 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-20-4 | ChapterList = * Act 17: * Act 18. * Act 19. * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178772-8 | LicensedRelDate = February 8, 2000 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-35-8 | ChapterList = * Act 20: * Act 21. * Act 22. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178781-0 | LicensedRelDate = June 6, 2000 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-42-6 | ChapterList = * Act 23: * Act 24. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178790-2 | LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2000 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-47-1 | ChapterList = * Act 25: * Act 26. * Act 27: * Act 28. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178797-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 17, 2001 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-68-6 | ChapterList = * Act 29: * Act 30. * Act 31: * Act 32. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178806-0 | LicensedRelDate = July 10, 2001 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-98-3 | ChapterList = * Act 33: * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178809-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 15, 2001 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-99-0 | ChapterList = * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178814-5 | LicensedRelDate = March 16, 1999 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-12-9 | ChapterList = * Act 34: * Act 35: * Act 36: | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178820-6 | LicensedRelDate = September 21, 1999 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-24-2 | ChapterList = * Act 37: * Act 38: * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178826-8 | LicensedRelDate = January 11, 2000 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-26-6 | ChapterList = * Act 39: * Act 40: | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178835-0 | LicensedRelDate = August 15, 2000 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-39-6 | ChapterList = * Act 41: * Act 42: * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178841-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 13, 2001 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-48-8 | ChapterList = * Act 43: * Act 44: * Act 45: | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178849-7 | LicensedRelDate = June 19, 2001 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-70-9 | ChapterList = * Act 46: * Act 47: * Act 48: * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-178858-9 | LicensedRelDate = September 18, 2001 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-892213-97-6 | ChapterList = * Act 49: * Act 50: * Act 51: * Act 52: | Summary = }} Shinsōban short stories | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-334910-8 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * * * * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-334915-3 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * * * | Summary = }} References External links * Complete list of Sailor Moon media released by Kodansha Chapters Sailor Moon fr:Liste des chapitres de Sailor Moon it:Capitoli di Sailor Moon, la combattente che veste alla marinara hu:Parallel Sailor Moon ru:Список глав манги «Сейлор Мун»